Houseplants and Cavemen
by Lily DeSilva
Summary: Little 500 or so word drabbles, one about Illyria, and one about Fred. Sad stuff...Chapter one set after Time Bomb.
1. Illyria

A/N: This is a two-part story, one about Illyria, and one about Fred.

Chapter One: The houseplants no longer listen

A/N2: Every time you see words between little star things like this, that is Illyria talking with the little electricity thing when she imitates Fred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Illyria POV

The houseplants always listened. They have no hate. They do not talk back, they do not insult me, they do not care for the fact that I have killed, and will kill. They listen. They listen to me, and me only. All the others have no interest in what the plants have to say. But they have plenty to say. They speak of the world, a world we will never know. A world where there is no hate, no fury, and no death. Where humans can live without the worry or fear of things to come. Bad things. Things like me.

I hate the vampire; both of them. I hate the green demon. I hate the lawyer. But most of all, I hate Wesley. He may be my guide in this world, but that doesn't mean I can't hate him. I hate him, and his love for this shell. Winifred. This shell was Wesley's love. I am constantly reminded of her demise by the remorse flowing off of Wesley in waves. It all makes perfect sense. There is a death, and one grieves for this person. So why am I so confused. This does not happen to a demon goddess! I know all! I am omniscient! There was a time when the earth shuttered and bowed at my feet. There was a time when I was a god! I filled this shell, as I was instructed to do to escape my prison. I infected this useless Winifred, and yet I have done something wrong, according to Wesley at least. _Please Wes? Why can't I stay?_ She died, died in Wesley's arms, and I am at fault. Why do I feel sadness for one petty human? I am not to feel anything. I do not work that way. I am, as Wesley once said, oblivious to feelings. _Feelings_. Apparently, humans feel. They feel sadness, happiness, fear. For me, there was nothing, but not anymore. I wonder, now. I wonder if Winifred feared before she died. Before I killed her. I wonder if Wesley feared for her. For himself. _I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared _But was she?

I don't feel the same. Is this the adaptation the Spike was talking of? I feel more human. More like this Winifred. I feel the love she felt for Wesley. The love for life. And I think of myself, and I only feel the hate.

The houseplants no longer listen. I can no longer hear the song of green. I only hear the sorrow. It screams at me, day and night. I listen to it, and then I wonder. Am I wanted here?


	2. Fred

Well, here it is. Part two, of two. It's sad, so have the tissues ready! Hope you enjoy, and please, please review.

Fred POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, God

That's all I can say.

I'm lying in bed, helpless and annoyed, but there's nothing I can do about it.

Oh, God, it hurts.

Spike and Angel were fighting today. About cavemen and astronauts, and which was better. At first I thought astronauts, they must have some type of weapon, but Lorne says they don't.

So it must be the cavemen.

I'm dying. I'm dying and I know it. Wes can try, he can try all he wants, and God, I hope he does, but he won't stop it. He can't. No one can.

This thing's big. It's bigger than all of us. I don't know exactly what it is, and that's killing me. All I want to know is why. The dying, that doesn't bother me anymore. What does is that I have no idea why. Why do I have to go now, now that I finally have my Wesley?

Oh, God. Wesley. What am I gonna do about Wesley? It's only been a week, not enough time! I'm dying, and Wesley's gonna die a little bit, too. I just know it. He's never gonna forgive himself for this. But it isn't his fault. It's mine. If only I hadn't been so damn curious.

I hate myself for this. It's all my fault. There's nothing I can do now.

The cavemen will always win. There's nothing that can stop them. They have fire, and fire destroys all. I know this. My body's on fire, and I feel like I'm in hell. This must be what it's like for a vampire to be burned in the sunlight. This must be what it's like to have your skin and bones ripped off of you bit by bit. And, let me tell you, it's hell. It really is.

The cavemen win. They win, and they take all the marbles. Life, love, hate, the world, eternity, and me. They take it all.

I guess all I can do is sit here and wait. I can fight, that's all I can really do. I can't help with research, cuz Wes will probably be mad. At first I thought that he thought that I'm some sort of damsel in distress, but now I know that he just wants to keep me safe.

And I've failed him miserably.

I couldn't even keep myself safe, and now I'm dying.

They can't take me. They just can't. The heroes won't let them. Wesley, and Gunn, and Angel, and Spike, and Lorne. They won't let it happen.

I'm so scared of them, and I don't even know who they are. Are they some sort of higher power, like the Powers That Be, or the Senior Partners? Or are they just something that we've all cooked up in our imaginations, and there's nothing on the other side waiting for us, and there's nothing that commands this, and it just happens. God, I hope not. If I have to die, I want there to be a greater purpose. I don't even want to die. I want my Wesley.

But there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm dying, and I walk with heroes. My hero. My Wesley.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away._

_So please don't take my Wesley away._


End file.
